


Close Quarters

by gleekto



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekto/pseuds/gleekto
Summary: Blaine is visiting his friend,Tina, at Brown for the weekend, a reprieve from his new New York City home and the competitiveness of NYADA. He expected a fun reunion. He didn’t expect he’d be playing her boyfriend. Or that her roommate, Kurt, would uncover their ruse in the middle of the night. After tripping over him. Literally. Kurt of the long legs and designer jeans and sparkling eyes. Kurt of the sophomore year. Kurt who has a boyfriend. Kurt who is auditioning for NYADA?But Blaine is a freshman. And hasn’t had a boyfriend. And you never get a second chance to make a first impression.





	Close Quarters

“How did you guys meet?” Tina’s new college friends asked the night Blaine arrived. That question was easy.  _High school._

“How are you guys managing the long distance?”  _Oh well, you know, we skype pretty often._

“Do you like New York?”   _Love it. Lima just wasn’t big enough for me. Not enough people. I love the diversity. I love the theatre. I even love the noise._  

“So I guess Tina’s planning to move to New York then? I mean, long term?” Blaine purses his lips and turns to Tina.

“Oh for sure,” Tina smiles and grits her teeth. “We’ve got to figure it out, though. Right, Blaine?”

This is ridiculous.

…

“I promise, I’ll tell them in the morning,” Tina sighs as she flops down on to her tiny dorm room bed. 

“You promise?” Blaine sits cross legged on his sleeping bag on the Ikea rug covering the grey linoleum floor.  _Why did she choose burnt orange anyways?_ “Because it’s getting a little awk-”

“Yes, it’s awkward. I know. I don’t know why I told them you were my boyfriend. It would just be cool, you know-”

“Tina,” Blaine looks up at the ceiling and repeats himself he hopes for the last time. “I can’t be that guy.” Blaine loves Tina. He always has. She’s smart and fun and they always kicked ass whenever they did French projects together last year. And they throw the best movie marathons for their friends - movie appropriate costume required. But she knows he’s gay. He told her that in a tearful conversation more than a year ago. He’s known since he was 14 and could only get through a required game of spin-the-bottle by imagining Rachel Berry was actually her boyfriend, Jesse St. James. Close your eyes and dream. Just because he hasn’t had a boyfriend yet, doesn’t mean he’s any less sure. It’s just that Lima, Ohio isn’t exactly New York City. The place where he actually lives now. And he’s ready to meet someone. Really.

“But I feel like I can usually tell - Like with my roommate, Kurt. I could tell right away- Hot and built. He wears McQueen. And neck kerchiefs and - ”

“Tina,” Blaine rolls his eyes. “You know that those are stereotypes. Anyways, the fact that the school let him room with a girl is a flashing neon sign.”

“I guess.”

“Besides, I think I do a good job of pinging lots of people’s gaydar.” Blaine smiles conspiratorily and tugs on his pink and green bowtie. Blaine is proud of who he is and he’s a New York City boy now. Ready to meet someone if he hasn’t mentioned. “Though McQueen, that’s impressive,” Blaine imagines a perfectly dressed model-type sprawled on the bed across from Tina’s. The guy’s thick dark blue duvet with three throw pillows slightly rumpled. He clearly didn’t let the dorm room factor stop him.  _Whatever_. He’s probably at his boyfriend’s place. “You’re lucky he’s not here this weekend,” Blaine muses out loud.

“Why?” 

“He would know.” Obviously.

“No way.”

“I’d put on my best clubbing outfit - my black sleeveless tank top with my red jeans? Do you think he’d notice?” 

Tina crosses her arms but she’s smiling underneath her scowl. “How could he not?”

Blaine nods. It’s easy to be confident in your imagination.

…

“Ow! What the-” Blaine startles out of his sleep and squints up at a tall well-dressed figure with reddish brown hair staring down at him. He sees shiny black combat boots that complete the outfit  - boots which presumably just kicked him in the side. Accidentally, he supposes.

“Oh my god, Tina! Is this your boyfriend?” A clearly irritated tall, pale, and handsome man has his arms crossed and looms above Blaine. “Why is he lying on the path to my bed instead of in yours? Is this like a fight or something?” Kurt. Who is also apparently home now, and not away for the weekend. Blaine looks at his phone - It’s 2am. He rubs his side where Kurt kicked him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Tina sits up and just shakes her head over and over.

“There was no sock on the door, it’s 2am, and it was quiet. So I assumed you were sleeping and it was safe for me to grab a fresh t-shirt. Though this wasn’t exactly the danger I was imagining,” Kurt shakes his head, exasperated. “So I guess I’m sorry?” 

“No, no, it’s okay. You couldn’t have known that-” Blaine pauses. This wasn’t exactly how Blaine imagined meeting Kurt, black tank top and red pants replaced by blue satin button down pajamas and a mop of sleepy head hair, but he doesn’t appear to have a choice. And he isn’t going to let Kurt take the blame for Tina’s ridiculous ruse.

“That what?” Kurt rolls his eyes at the ceiling, “You and Tina are either in a fight or are bizarrely prudish for long distance lovebirds in college. I didn’t take Tina for the ‘True Love Waits’ type.”

“Ughhhh,” Tina grumbles. 

“It’s okay, Tina,” Blaine stands and sits down on her bed, placing an arm around her. “You said you were going to tell them anyways.”

“Tell us?…” Kurt looks at Blaine looking apologetically at Tina. And he looks at Blaine’s navy blue satin button pajamas. And the laugh Blaine’s trying hard to bite back. “You’re not her boyfriend, are you?”

“No,” They say in unison.

“Told you he would know,” Blaine elbows Tina. 

“Know what?”

“That I’m gay.” 

“Designer pajamas a dead giveaway,” Kurt smiles at him. “That and the fact that you were sleeping on the floor.” Blaine smiles back. Tina doesn’t smile.

“Yes okay. I made it up so no one would get any ideas about setting me up with every Asian guy they’ve ever met,” Tina huffs.

“Oh hunny, I know,” Kurt nods. “Last year, it was every wannabe actor and hairdresser in town. That’s why I need to move to New York.”

Blaine’s eyebrows rise, “You’re moving to New York?” 

“Only if NYADA wants me as a mid-year sophomore,” Kurt sighs. Blaine is working hard to quiet his racing mind. And his wandering eyes. Did Tina know?

“I go to NYADA.”

“Blaine goes to NYADA,” He and Tina say at the same time. 

“You do?”

“And why didn’t you tell me that you’re leaving? What about Tom?” Tina clearly did not know. And a boyfriend? Figures.

“I’m not leaving yet. First they have to even let me audition and I can’t jinx it. Yes, well. Tom is Tom. My boyfriend - “ He looks at Blaine. “We’ll see.” Kurt purses his lips.

“Ouch.”

“Yes, well, it appears after three months of dating that not all gay wannabe actors have that much in common. He chooses clubbing over cooking and a movie every time.”  Blaine is pretty sure Kurt’s only looking at him now. 

“So you came back here tonight because you broke up?” Tina asks. 

“No. I’m going back to his place,” Kurt says flatly.” Just needed a fresh t-shirt. Love when he spills beer on me at Cruisers.” Kurt non-chalantly sheds his apparently beer stained tight black t-shirt and Blaine lets himself look at Kurt’s body, at least momentarily, before Kurt turns around to pull on an equally tight white one. Blaine does his best to keep his face neutral. Kurt is hot. He’d really like to meet someone. Preferably someone single. But at least his not-so-secret is out of Tina’s closet.

…

Blaine non-chalantly pulls the spare mattress into his teeny tiny dorm room. He folds his laundry and puts it away - he’s not a slob. Nothing to do with his guest arriving in a few hours. He moves the little rainbow flag from the corner of his desk into its rightful place of prominence at the centre. Well maybe a bit to do with it. He just wants to be clear that he’s out of the closet. Obviously. So Kurt can feel comfortable. 

When Kurt and Tina called him to ask if Kurt could stay with him for Kurt’s NYADA audition, he kept his cool. He didn’t jump up or fist pump the air or sound too eager to see Kurt again. He obviously didn’t think about what Kurt looked like with his shirt off. Heading back to his boyfriend’s. He just warned Kurt that the room was small but that he would get the spare mattress. And of course he could stay - New York City is expensive. 

His phone buzzes. “Kurt?” He has no idea how this is going to go.

…

“If it were up to me, I’d let you in with either of those,” Blaine says as they close the door to his room, teeth brushed, button down pajamas buttoned. “But rumour is that Tibideaux goes for naked emotion.” Kurt had performed both  _Not the Boy Next Door_  and  _Being Alive_  for him in the practice room. He’s a unique talent - countertenor voice, skilled acrobatics. And he’s pretty easy on the eyes too - though he doesn’t think Carmen Tibideaux is particularly looking for that. He doesn’t tell him that he felt like a school kid with a crush watching him dance through  _Not the Boy Next Door_. Secretly swooning without worrying about making his object feel uncomfortable. He’s pretty sure Jesse St. James would not have appreciated knowing he was picturing him during the fated Spin the Bottle game. But during  _Being Alive_ , Kurt is transcendent. Raw and open. And he tells him so. Kurt blushes and curtsies which unfortunately leads to more secret swooning. Anyways, Kurt has an audition tomorrow and can’t get distracted. So Blaine shouldn’t either.

“It’s the harder song but I’ve only got one chance, so I guess I’m going for it.” 

“What did Tina think?”

“I didn’t perform for her,” Kurt shrugs.

“Oh. Or what about your boyfriend? What’s his name again?”  _Tom._  Of course he remembers.

“Tom? We broke up like a month ago. I think a week after you visited.”

“Oh I”m sorry-”

“Oh no. Don’t be. It was about time. Things can only go on so long when your love for Madonna is your strongest connection. But when he tried to get me to go out again instead of finishing my NYADA application, that was the straw.”

Blaine nods. He knows what it’s like to be singly focused on a dream. He skipped many a school dance in favour of acing his next test. Though dances weren’t all that much of a sacrifice with all the making out on the dance floor that he wasn’t doing. “Still I imagine break ups aren’t fun.”

Kurt laughs. “Not really. Especially when he dramatically took my toothbrush and threw it out the window. But like a week later, it was a relief. Mostly I miss the-” Kurt blushes, “You know.”

“Sex?” Blaine blushes too. Mostly because he doesn’t know. Though he can also imagine that.

“Yeah. He was hot.” Kurt laughs again and Blaine feels a tinge of jealousy. He’s not sure of whom. “In high school, I was the Carmel football team’s favorite punchline. And punching bag. It was definitely an awakening for me at Brown when I was a different kind of objectified.” Kurt looks at him.

“I know what you mean,” Blaine says. “Well, sort of. Mostly the football team ignored me. But I was not the object of anyone’s affection,” Blaine says. “Except Tina’s,” He clarifies. “Nothing ever happened though.”

“I figured.”

“Do I look that innocent?”

Kurt throws a pillow at him and lies down on his mattress. “No. You’re just still good friends. And usually that kind of stuff can make things awkward.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“So innocent.” Kurt sing songs and Blaine throws the pillow back and shuts off the light. 

“If you didn’t have a NYADA audition tomorrow, I’d take you clubbing. Put that idea to rest.”

“Too bad I have a NYADA audition.”

“You’re gonna kill it.”

“We’re both gay kids from Whereverville, Ohio, Blaine. I remember what it felt like to be green. So don’t worry about it, okay?”

Blaine is quiet. Kurt is smart and talented and hot and single and in his room for the weekend. This baby brother thing has got to go. “I’m a New York boy now, Kurt.”

Kurt doesn’t respond. He’s already asleep.

…

The next night Blaine finds himself in front of the bouncer at  _Pride and Prejudice_ , newly minted fake id in hand. He feels slightly less ridiculous because Kurt still needs one too. Though his is substantially more worn. “Not bad. You could be 23,” Kurt peers over his shoulder as they walk in. 

“Years of high school in Lima can age a person.” Blaine says knocking Kurt in the side and he laughs. Kurt is in a great mood - NYADA audition over, vague praise from Madam Tibideaux which Blaine assures him is practically a Wonka golden ticket, and he had insisted that New York City celebrating was in order. And  _Pride and Prejudice_ was apparently the place to be on a Saturday night if you’re young and gay and in New York. He just hadn’t wanted to go by himself in his first month.

“Oh my god there are multiple dance floors,” Kurt is wide eyed and happy. “I can spend all night with the 80′s without any go go dancers trying to climb on top of me.” That didn’t actually sound so bad to Blaine but it was Kurt’s night and if he wanted Madonna, it would be the 80′s floor.

Within half an hour, they have a drink in hand and are chatting and bouncing to Cyndi Lauper.  But somehow an hour and two drinks later, Kurt is pressed up against a tall, blonde, and buff, probably football player, who keeps whispering in his ear. Kurt turns around and shrugs apologetically at Blaine, but the football player isn’t leaving and neither is Kurt. 

Blaine is finally in a gay bar with people his age and if Kurt is busy, well, he knows he can move. And flirt. Even if he was used to attracting the wrong sex in high school. Tina says he has unintentional game so tonight it will be intentional and he’s going to play.

Blaine puts down his drink and sheds his bowtie and short sleeved button down for the white ribbed tank top underneath as Michael Jackson’s  _Bad_ blares through the speakers. He walks past the people milling on the outside of the dance floor, past Kurt and football guy, into the middle of the crowd. The thing about being a musically talented, sexually frustrated, teenager is that your energy has to get channeled somewhere. And Blaine loves to dance. And a dance floor with other gay boys as a young adult is even better than being the centre of attention at a high school prom.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

A cute muscled tall dark and handsome that looks a bit like the bisexual Warlock from that sci-fi show is dancing in front of him. With him, he supposes. Until he turns around to a blonde babe with a five o’clock shadow. He lets him put his arms around him, helps him move to the beat. The warlock has better rhythm. He switches again. Now it’s Wham!   _Everything She Wants_. Is everything she sees. 

“Thought I’d lost you.” Blaine turns and Kurt is in front of him, football guy nowhere to be seen. 

“You looked busy,” Blaine smirks.

“So did you,” Kurt nods and Blaine shrugs non-chalantly, secretly thrilled that he seems to have shed the baby brother persona.

“Wham!,” Blaine says in response and steps into Kurt’s space. Kurt puts his palms on Blaine’s chest, fingertips grazing his sweaty skin and lets Blaine lead. Legs intertwined, beat thumping, Blaine’s hands travel down Kurt’s back. He lets them rest at the top of his ass. Almost that bold. Not quite. Kurt drops his head back and laughs, steps closer to Blaine. 

“I like dancing,” Kurt says.

“Me too.”

… 

They stumble into Blaine’s room at 3am, Blaine rushing to get out of sweaty clothes and to brush his beer breath away. But when he’s changed and back from the washroom, Kurt is already asleep.

…

“Do you want to go to brunch?” Blaine asks as the 11am sun wakes them both from their drunken slumber. “Coffee or greasy food seems in order.” Kurt can’t do it. He has a lunch meeting with a Professor for a possible internship to help pay the New York City bills. “Afternoon walk in Central Park? Show you the sites?” Blaine tries one more time. But Kurt has an appointment at the bursary office.

“So I’ll be back here later tonight?” Kurt’s last night. 

“Yeah sure,” Blaine smiles. An actor needs to be an expert at masking disappointment. 

 …

It’s 7:43 pm when Blaine hears the click of his dorm room door. He was still hoping Kurt might be back in time to grab dinner with him, but he was hungry and not that desperate so he went with his friends to get subs instead. Now he’s sitting at his desk chair, trying to finish his less than riveting transposition assignment. 

“Hey,” Kurt shuts the door, dropping his bag and jacket on his mattress, walking over to the desk. 

“Hey,” Blaine says smiling up for a second before turning back to his homework. “Music theory.” He points down at his paper. 

“Mmmm.” Kurt nods behind him.

Blaine feels Kurt’s hands on his shoulders behind him.  _What?_  Kurt pauses for a second but then starts lightly massaging. Blaine figures he must look stressed. “What are you working on?”  _Nothing anymore._  “Oh this? Just a transposition assignment. Kurt looks over his shoulder. Blaine can’t imagine Kurt is actually interested in the new minor key but still his face is getting very close to Blaine’s. Blaine can feel breath on his cheek.  _What is happening?_   He pushes out his desk chair to look at him and Kurt’s hands fall naturally away.

“How were your meetings?” Blaine deflects whatever the situation is. Seems a safe topic.

“Professor Cohen has a spot for me to teach martial arts in stage combat, actually. If it get in, of course.” Kurt sits down on the edge of Blaine’s bed. “And the bursary office was almost as fun as  _Pride and Prejudice_  last night.”  

“It was fun,” Blaine nods. He can still feel the thumping of the music, so many boys crowded on to the dance floor.  So much charged energy. Or maybe that was just when Kurt’s body was pressed against his at the end of the night.  _Whatever._

“You’re a good dancer,” Kurt says, not breaking eye contact since sitting down. Blaine’s heart starts to race, his brain willing him to calm down. He knows they’re just friends. New, just barely friends at that. Not every hot gay guy will want him. And if Kurt had, he had his chance. Or chances. Anyways, he  _is_  a good dancer.

“Thanks,” Blaine shrugs, hiding his blush. “You too.” The silence feels heavy and Blaine is worried it’s going to get awkward.  _Why now?_  He’s running through a list of conversation topics to stop the silence - D _o you play an instrument? Favorite musical? Favorite museum?_

“If you come sit here, I’ll finish that massage,” Kurt breaks it first. Blaine’s eyebrows rise and he tries to keep his face neutral. Calm. Kurt is biting his lower lip but there’s a smile underneath. Maybe even a shy one as he motions with his head for Blaine to come. “You look like you’ve been sitting at that desk for too long.”  _Was that a pick up line?_  He’s been sitting at his desk for about 23 minutes. Clearly too long. Now his hands are clammy but at least it’s Kurt who is giving the massage.

Obviously he goes to sit on his bed. He smiles and turns his back to Kurt. Kurt’s hands are strong and Blaine imagines that he must have a firm handshake.  

A good actor also needs to be able to hide his excitement. And nerves. Never let them see you sweat.

“Is this okay?” Kurt breaks the silence after a few minutes.

“Mmmm,” Blaine hums. “Not exactly the word I would choose, though.”

“Oh really?” Kurt’s voice is soft and amused. “And what word would you choose?”

Oh. “Maybe relaxing.” Ugh no. “I mean amazing,” Blaine corrects himself. “Feels good, hot.” Blaine shudders. 

Kurt’s hands freeze on his back. Too much.  _Delete_. “I mean-”

“Blaine?” Kurt’s hands disappear and Blaine closes his eyes to hide from the rejection. “Can you turn around?”  _Great._  He turns. They’re both now sitting cross legged on Blaine’s bed. Situation shifted from sexual tension to honest conversation time. Blaine wishes he could rewind. ”So,” Kurt starts and he’s biting his lip again. It’s a cute look. Which is annoying. “I may have noticed that you maybe wanted something to happen this weekend,” Blaine is silent. “I mean between us.”  _Yeah, you didn’t need to clarify._

“I guess.” Blaine knows he’s red. What’s he supposed to say? Minimize. “I mean I was cool either way,” Kurt’s still biting his lip and his look is skeptical but he lets Blaine continue. “I mean you’re hot,” Kurt looks down, definitely also blushing. “But I know I”m only a freshman and I’ve never had a boyfriend and you’re obviously-”

“Obviously what?” 

Oh. “Obviously not going to want to-” Blaine pauses. He’s embarrassed enough and self deprecation is not sexy.

“I want to, actually.”

“What?” Blaine’s not sure he can take any more of this back and forth. Kurt’s smiling now. Pure flirt. Blaine’s hands are shaking and clammy. Hot. Not in the good way.

“I want to kiss you,” Kurt says matter of factly. “And if that’s okay with you, I think we should see where it goes from there.” 

"Definitely okay," Blaine nods. "But it's still not the word I would choose.” Sexual tension reinstated. 

Kurt is blushing. He is blushing. And they are just sitting there on his dumb little single dorm bed, in dumb child-like cross legged positions, and Blaine is trying to figure out how to get from here to kissing. “We could-” Kurt lies down on the bed and makes room for Blaine to lie down beside the wall.

“Sorry,” Blaine says as he kicks Kurt’s shin trying to get into position. “I warned you the room was small.” So he hasn’t quite mastered the art of pillow talk. Blaine is grinning stupidly and trying not to avoid eye contact and feeling a little ridiculous because he is sweaty and nervous and about to kiss this guy. _Be cool._  But also, Kurt is lying on his bed, pink and sparkling and probably not nearly as nervous as he is. Kurt giggles. But maybe slightly.  

Then Kurt’s arm is moving around his waist, pulling their bodies together. Kissing. Finally. He’s been ready for so long. Lips and tongues and teeth. It’s messy and wet and he’s sure he’s way too eager. But he’s kissing. And kissing Kurt. 

….

Two hours later, Blaine lies on his back staring wide eyed at the ceiling, trying not to wake Kurt who is curled up in a ball snoozing lightly beside him.

“You okay?” Kurt opens an eye. Blaine turns to him with his best _‘Okay is not the word I was looking for_ ’ look. Again.

“Mmmmhmm.”

“You look shell shocked.” Kurt says propping himself up on his elbow.  Blaine shrugs. Probably accurate. “Too much?”

Blaine turns to face him. “No.” 

Turns out that “I want to kiss you,” turns very quickly into seeing where things go. 

It had started with “Can I take off your shirt?” Kurt was kneeling above him and he was lying there, kiss stained and relaxed and not about to say no.

“Well I guess fair is fair. I’ve already seen you shirtless.”

“You have?” They’d spent this weekend taking respectful turns in the washroom. 

“The night I met you,” Blaine answers and it clicks. 

“My beer stained shirt,” Kurt smiles mischieviously. “ I am a bit of an exhibitionist,” He says as he tosses off his own shirt and starts unbuttoning Blaine’s.

The rest happened so easily and naturally that it’s a bit of a blur. Rolling and bundled and kissing in boxer briefs and Blaine’s hands wandering down Kurt’s back no longer wanting to stop at the elastic band. “I wanted to do this last night,” He breathes as he cups Kurt’s ass and squeezes. 

“Take them off,” Kurt encourages and then they’re naked and kissing and Blaine is too turned on to worry about any aftermath of sex on the first date. They’ve spent three nights together, anyways. 

Kurt’s cock is amazing. Especially hard in his hand as Kurt moans into his neck, flush on top of him. And Blaine isn’t sure what comes over him but he’s pretty sure the words “Blow me” are his own. Kurt looks up at him, pausing from where he’s kissing down his chest, eyebrows raised. “Please. I want you to.” 

“Bossy,”  Kurt whispers into his ear and he feels Kurt’s body peel off of his, sticky sweat hitting the cool air. He opens his eyes, about to apologize but he can’t before Kurt sinks down on him, on his knees, an amused twinkle in his eyes before he closes them.

Kurt moans around him and he moans back which takes him too close to the edge of this being over, so he bites back his own sounds.

“No. I want to hear you again,” Kurt pops off before humming around him.

“I can’t. I’m too close.”

“Me too.” Kurt touches himself between his legs. “Come on, do it.”

“Bossy,” Blaine groans but he obliges, breathing hard and loud, Kurt’s name on his lips as he comes in Kurt’s mouth. “You didn’t have to-”

But Kurt takes a come streaked finger and shushes him as he lets his own head fall back and moans, finishing himself. “I wanted to.”

And now they’re here. Loose and tired and still naked in Blaine’s bed. And no it wasn’t too much. But it is a lot. At least for him.

“You’re bossy when-” Kurt pauses, his cheeks turning pink, a little late for modesty.

“When in the middle of sex?” Blaine laughs at Kurt’s sudden shyness. “I wouldn’t know.”

“Well I guess my bedroom skills are so well honed that I can bring out your inner diva.”

“Sorry,” Blaine apologizes. “I really didn’t mean to-”

“I liked it.” Kurt inches into him, lips on his shoulder. “Dummy. Of course I did.”

“Oh. Well, that’s good,” Blaine smiles a little smugly. “It was pretty epic for a first time.”

“For an any time,” Kurt says. “And trust me, it isn’t always.”

“I don’t know if that means we should never do that again lest I disappoint, or risk seeing you again and seeing what happens.”

“You have no choice.”

“I don’t?”

“No. We’re obviously going to see each other again. You’re dating my roommate.”

…

They text for the next few weeks. Not all the time. Not always flirty. But sometimes. Enough. Well, almost enough. But he’s okay to play it cool.

Kurt: Thanks for having me last weekend. It was fun :)

Blaine: It was okay ;) 

Kurt: That’s now a running joke, right? 

Blaine: No, it was okay. We need more practice.

 

Kurt: Can you explain transposition to me in three minutes or less?

 

Blaine: Good luck on your history mid-term! Doesn’t Tina have that too? Tell her good luck!

Kurt: Good luck on your showcase audition!

It’s back and forth as casual as possible while feeling like you’re falling slowly from up in the clouds. No big conversations or unrealistic promises, just fun deliberately relaxed banter. Until Blaine’s phone starts buzzing and buzzing in the middle of music history class. Enough times that he excuses himself.

Kurt: I GOT IN!!!!! I’M COMING TO NYADA!!

Blaine texts back bolded caps CONGRATULATIONS and every celebratory emoji he can find. Including the kiss. Seven times. And Kurt’s text that night is an open invitation.

Kurt to Blaine:  Any chance you’ll come visit your girlfriend next weekend? I hear she misses you.

Blaine to Tina: You up for a visit this weekend?

Tina to Blaine: Of course!

Tina to Blaine: Oh but.

Blaine to Tina: But what?

Tina to Blaine: You should know that -

Blaine to Kurt: Buying my ticket. Can’t wait! Oh but-

Kurt to Blaine: But what?

Blaine to Kurt: It’s just that I haven’t - 

Blaine to Kurt: Told her yet.

Tina to Blaine: Told them yet.

Blaine to Kurt and Tina: This should be fun.


End file.
